vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
2001 NAVA survey
In 2001, the (NAVA) asked visitors of its website to give their opinion on 72 subnational and territorial flags of the United States and Canada. 100 NAVA members and over 300 non-members ranked the 72 flags on a scale of 0 to 10 (worst to best). Included in the survey are the flags of the following entities: * The 50 U.S. states and the District of Columbia; * The five inhabited U.S. insular areas; * Micronesia and the Marshall Islands, two of three independent states that are in with the United States (the third, , is not included); * The 13 Canadian provinces and territories; * The Canadian region of Labrador (the province of Newfoundland and Labrador was named "Newfoundland" until 2001, though Labrador was already a part of it). Georgia, which ended in last place in the survey, adopted a new flag in 2003. Smaller changes were made to Louisiana's flag in 2006 and 2010, and to Utah's flag in 2011. Results The following gallery shows the results of the survey. The average score of each flag is listed in parentheses. File:Flag of New Mexico.svg|1. New Mexico (8.61) File:Flag of Texas.svg|2. Texas (8.13) File:Flag of Quebec.svg|3. Quebec (8.04) File:Flag of Maryland.svg|4. Maryland (7.97) File:Flag of Alaska.svg|5. Alaska (7.96) File:Flag of Arizona.svg|6. Arizona (7.92) File:Flag of Puerto Rico.svg|7. Puerto Rico (7.66) File:Flag of Washington, D.C..svg|8. District of Columbia (7.48) File:Flag of the Marshall Islands.svg|9. (7.19) File:Flag of South Carolina.svg|10. South Carolina (7.16) File:Flag of Hawaii.svg|11. Hawaii (7.15) File:Flag of Nova Scotia.svg|12. Nova Scotia (7.06) File:Flag of California.svg|13. California (7.00) File:Flag of Tennessee.svg|14. Tennessee (6.98) File:Flag of Ohio.svg|15. Ohio (6.87) File:Flag of Colorado.svg|16. Colorado (6.83) File:Flag of Nunavut.svg|17. Nunavut (6.72) File:Flag of New Brunswick.svg|18. New Brunswick (6.68) File:Flag of Micronesia.svg|19. (6.45) File:Flag of Labrador.svg|20. Labrador (6.45) File:Flag of Prince Edward Island.svg|21. Prince Edward Island (6.30) File:Flag of Mississippi.svg|22. Mississippi (6.30) File:Flag of Wyoming.svg|23. Wyoming (6.28) File:Flag of British Columbia.svg|24. British Columbia (6.28) File:Flag of Newfoundland and Labrador.svg|25. Newfoundland (6.24) File:Flag of Saskatchewan.svg|26. Saskatchewan (6.22) File:Flag of American Samoa.svg|27. American Samoa (6.16) File:Flag of Rhode Island.svg|28. Rhode Island (6.12) File:Flag of Alabama.svg|29. Alabama (6.06) File:Flag of the Northwest Territories.svg|30. Northwest Territories (5.89) File:Flag of Yukon.svg|31. Yukon (5.86) File:Flag of Indiana.svg|32. Indiana (5.77) File:Flag of North Carolina.svg|33. North Carolina (5.34) File:Flag of Florida.svg|34. Florida (5.17) File:Flag of Alberta.svg|35. Alberta (5.00) File:Flag of Louisiana 1912.svg|36. Louisiana (4.98) (since changed) File:Flag of the United States Virgin Islands.svg|37. Virgin Islands (4.94) File:Flag of Massachusetts.svg|38. Massachusetts (4.78) File:Flag of Oklahoma.svg|39. Oklahoma (4.78) File:Flag of Guam.svg|40. Guam (4.77) File:Flag of the Northern Mariana Islands.svg|41. N. Mariana Islands (4.73) File:Flag of Iowa.svg|42. Iowa (4.72) File:Flag of Ontario.svg|43. Ontario (4.64) File:Flag of Manitoba.svg|44. Manitoba (4.60) File:Flag of Arkansas.svg|45. Arkansas (4.59) File:Flag of New Jersey.svg|46. New Jersey (4.57) File:Flag of Washington.svg|47. Washington (4.53) File:Flag of Missouri.svg|48. Missouri (4.50) File:Flag of Illinois.svg|49. Illinois (4.38) File:Flag of Connecticut.svg|50. Connecticut (4.32) File:Flag of West Virginia.svg|51. West Virginia (4.16) File:Flag of Delaware.svg|52. Delaware (4.08) File:Flag of New York.svg|53. New York (3.93) File:Flag of Virginia.svg|54. Virginia (3.93) File:Flag of Nevada.svg|55. Nevada (3.88) File:Flag of North Dakota.svg|56. North Dakota (3.69) File:Flag of Pennsylvania.svg|57. Pennsylvania (3.69) File:Flag of Utah (1913-2011).svg|58. Utah (3.47) (since changed) File:Flag of Michigan.svg|59. Michigan (3.46) File:Flag of Maine.svg|60. Maine (3.39) File:Flag of Vermont.svg|61. Vermont (3.37) File:Flag of Oregon -obverse-.svg|62. Oregon (3.30) File:Flag of New Hampshire.svg|63. New Hampshire (3.18) File:Flag of Idaho.svg|64. Idaho (3.17) File:Flag of Wisconsin.svg|65. Wisconsin (3.16) File:Flag of Kentucky.svg|66. Kentucky (3.16) File:Flag of Minnesota.svg|67. Minnesota (3.13) File:Flag of South Dakota.svg|68. South Dakota (3.12) File:Flag of Kansas.svg|69. Kansas (3.01) File:Flag of Montana.svg|70. Montana (3.00) File:Flag of Nebraska.svg|71. Nebraska (2.98) File:Georgia State Flag 2001-2003.png|72. Georgia (2.36) (since changed) External links *Full-length article from [https://www.pdcnet.org/raven/free Raven: A Journal of Vexillology] *Summary on NAVA's website Category:Articles Category:NAVA